


Lillie's Visit Home

by Kai_Draws



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Lillie - Freeform, One Shot, Why Are You So Cute, hau - Freeform, i love this, i ship them so hard, malasada child, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws
Summary: Hau has got to work up the courage to tell Lillie how he feels. He'd do it over the video phone or when he writes her, but that wouldn't be the same as telling her in person. Now that she's back on island, will he do it?





	

“No, the sign goes over there!” Mina yelled waving her hands at Sophocles and Kiawe. The surprise Welcome Home party for Lillie was being set up by the trial captains. Of course Hala and the Professor agreed the artist of the captains should be in charge of decoration. The only problem was, Mina didn’t know how to communicate as an effective leader.

Kiawe looked at her, the fire type trainer visibly very annoyed, “You told us to put it here not even five minutes ago!” He yelled, “I’m tired of moving this stupid thing around, just pick a place already!” Sophocles looked on as the two bantered, wishing he could get back to building something. Seeing the arguing teens, Burnet walked up to them.

“Alright what’s the problem?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Hala and Professor Kukui put me in charge, and these two idiots refuse to listen.” Mina said calmly.

“Alright, that’s it!” Kiawe barked, jumping of the ladder.

“Oh my god, where is Kukui when you need him” Burnet muttered as she held the two apart.

Xxx

Hau sat on the edge of the rock wall at the ferry terminal, waiting for Lillie’s ship. He could see the ship in the sea, slowly making it’s way to port. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small object Lillie had given him just before she left. It wasn’t much, but it meant the world to him; it gave him the strength he needed to complete the island challenge. Looking at it, he thought back to all the adventure he, Sun, and Lillie had had. He shoved it in his pocket, hearing footsteps coming from behind him.

“Howsit, going cuz?” Kukui asked, dropping down to sit next to Hau. He had left set up in the hands of the captains to look for the young man.

“Nervous.” Hau said flatly. It’d been almost three years since he’d seen Lillie, of course he’d heard from her and video chatted her but… it’s not the same as in person.

Kukui chuckled, “Why would you be nervous? It’s just Lillie.” He was purposely prodding. Hau wore his feelings on his sleeve without even realizing it. It was obvious to anyone who knew Hau and talked to him that he liked Lillie. Any conversation, he’d find a way to say “Just like Lillie!” or “I wonder what Lillie would have thought of you doing that” (That was mostly focused towards Sun), he always wanted to talk about her.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Hau, you can tell me anything.”

“I like her… I have for a while.”

Kukui smirked, glad Hau had finally told him. “Don’t sweat it cuz. You should probably tell her how you feel this time around though. I know you meant to the first time she left.” Kukui said looking at him.

“Well uh… is it that obvious?”

Kukui let out a hearty laugh, “Hoo boy, you have no idea. But, it’s one of your best traits.” Hau looked at the professor questioningly, “You have love for everyone and you’re not afraid to show it. Not everyone’s like that these days.”

Hau smiled, looking off at the ferry, “Oi, it’s getting ready to dock.” he exclaimed, jumping up to run over to the other side of the port

“Woah wait up, you’re not the only one excited to see her!” Kukui chuckled chasing after him. He easily caught up to Hau, standing and watching them take care of the ropes. Hau was excited, unable to stand still as the ferry pulled in. “Lillie!” Kukui yelled, seeing the girl on deck.

“Hi professor! Hi Hau!” She called, waving her hand. “Alola!”

“Alola, Lillie!” Hau answered, doing the Alolan wave.

She ran off the ferry, getting a huge bear hug from the Professor, “I missed you all so much!” She cried, tears beginning to run down her face. Kukui set her down, allowing her to run to Hau, “Oh Hau, I missed you!” She said.

Hau hugged her back tightly, “Aw come on, there’s no need to cry” he said.

“Wait,” Lillie sniffled, pulling away to look at Hau, “You’re taller than me now! And you’re almost as tall as Kukui too!”

“Hey, he’ll always be a shrimp in my eyes,” Kukui laughed, ruffling Hau’s hair. Hau playfully batted his hands away. “What are we waiting for! Everyone’s dying to see you! Especially Burnet, she probably misses you the most.”

“Is Sun around? I need to tell him something.” Hau stiffened up, not liking the sound of that.

“He had some champion stuff to get to, he’ll be around in a bit.” Hau said, shrugging off his jealousy.

“I’m going to go on ahead, Hau why don’t you keep Lillie busy for a bit.” Kukui hinted, knowing that the party wasn’t going to be ready yet.

“Ok Prof, we’ll just go to the shopping center for a bit.” Hau said.

“Sounds good, see you guys soon.”

Kukui walked off, headed up to Iki town. “So Hau, how have things been around here?” Lillie asked. As they walked in the opposite direction.

“It’s been pretty good. Ever since the Pokemon League opened up, we’ve gotten a lot more tourists and trainers; pretty fun to battle everyone.” He explained. They walked in silence for a bit, reaching the square. Hau was muttering under his breath, thinking.

“Hau, are you speaking Alolan?” Lillie asked.

“Oh, uh.. No?”

“Yes, you were, don’t lie to me.” She said, playfully shoving him. “What were you saying?”

“Everything I’m too scared to say to your face.” Hau said sheepishly.

Lillie blushed, “Oh…”

“Lillie?” A voice said interrupting her.

“Gladion?” She asked.

The boy ran up to her, hugging her tightly, “Oh man, I forgot you were coming here today!”

“Yeah, I was just going to show her the new mall and walk around until about sunset.” Hau said, putting emphasis on sunset. Gladion nodded over Lillie’s shoulder, knowing that they needed to stall so her party was set up.

“You’ve changed” Lillie smiled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gladion questioned as they pulled away from their hug.

“You’re not all dark and gloomy anymore. You seem happier.” She pointed out, “Who’s the girl?”

“What? There’s uh, there’s no girl Lillie.” Gladion chuckled nervously.

“Oh there’s a girl alright.” Hau assured. Gladion gave Hau a death glare, telling him to shut up or face the consequences. “It’s Acer-” Gladion clamped his hand over Hau’s mouth, mufflng the rest of the name, but it was too late.

“Acerola!” Lillie said happily, “I knew it!”

Gladion blushed, “Alright I’ll see you later, I’m gonna go do a thing.” He said walking away.

Xxx

They went into the shopping center, Hau showed Lillie all the new shops and latest Alolan trends. A few hours later, they emerged. Hau holding all three of Lillie’s bags. “Come on, let’s head to Iki town” Hau said.

Xxx

The sun was setting against the horizon as hau and Lillie made their way up the hill to Iki town. The silence between them was a comfortable one, but very unlike Hau.

“Hau, what’s on your mind?” Lille pondered.

“It’s nothing really.” He lied, looking at the ground.

Lillie stopped and put a hand on his shoulder forcing him to look at her, “Hau,” She said, he looked at her, “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know, I just-”

“ALOLA LILLIE!” A mass of voices shouted from within Iki Town; neither of them realized they had just entered the road. Lillie smiled, the captains ran to her, enveloping her in a group hug.

“Lillie, it’s great to see you again!” Mallow yelled. Hau stepped away, allowing everyone to say hello to her.

“Hi everyone, is Sun here yet?”

“Course I am, I wouldn’t miss this for anything!” He called from within the mass of people surrounding her. He squeezed his way through everyone, giving her a hug, “Missed having you on all my adventures”

“Alright, let’s begin with the celebrations!” Hala called from the battle platform.

Xxx

The night had went on, there was amazingly good food and even better entertainment. The Masked Royal made an appearance, Hau the first person to battle him. And he had kicked his butt. Sun said he didn’t want to bother, he was beyond such things.

“Sun, can we sneak away for a sec?” Lillie asked him.

“Yeah, of course.” he told her.

They walked a bit into Mahalo trail. “Sun I don’t know how to tell you this… The professor in the other region asked me to, but you’re not going to like it.”

“What is it?”

“Your dad… He’s gone.” Lillie said sadly.

“Wait what?” Sun was horrified, “What… what happened to him?”

“He went crazy… it was almost like he had a run in with an Ultrabeast, his body was full of toxins. No one really knows what happened for sure.” Sun looked off into space, tears slowly falling from his eyes. “I’m so sorry”

“It’s alright… I think I’m going to go home for now and be with my mom for a bit.” He said, “Catch up with you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course, I’m here if you need me ok?” She said, giving him a tight hug. He pulled away, walking down the trail.

Lillie sat and thought for a moment, before following. Now it was time to take care of Hau.

When she got back, the celebration had begun to slow… Or at least turn into a slow dance. She looked at her “adoptive parents” Burnet and Kukui (They were everyone’s adoptive parents at this point) as they slowly danced. Burnet’s laugh like music as she laughed at her husband’s attempt at slow dancing. “Hey Lillie.” Hau said from next to her, “What’s wrong with Sun?” He asked.

“It’s a family thing, I’m sure he’ll tell you when he’s ready.” She said.

“Ok, I got it.” He said. He swayed back and forth nervously, “So uh… do you want to dance?”

“I’d love to Hau.” She smiled.

She linked her arm in his, allowing him to lead her to the floor. He put his hands on her waist as she slid her hands up his shoulders. “You’re tense” she giggled. Hau blushed.

“Do you want to know what I was saying back at the mall?” He asked her.

“Yeah, it’d be nice to know.” She shrugged.

“ E Kipa mai e ku’u alola. Ku’u pa ‘ana ka la ‘oe. Ko alola makamae e ipo. Alola au ia oe, Nau ko ‘u Alola, No kau a kau.”

“What does it mean?” Lillie asked.

“Aw come on, I didn’t say I’d translate it.”

“Hau, please? Nothing ends up how you think it will… Take the risk.” Lillie told him. She had a feeling what he wanted to tell her, but she didn’t expect it to be so lengthy.

“It means ‘Come to me my love. You are my sun. You are so precious, sweetheart; I love you. My love is your’s for eternity.” Hau blushed.

“You’ve been holding that in for a while, haven’t you?” She asked.

“Yeah, I have… I really do like you Lillie, I’d like us to be more than friends.”

Lillie giggled,” it’s about time you said it Hau.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

And so, they danced the rest of the night, only having a care for being in each other’s arms.

Moral of the story: don’t be afraid to tell your crush you like them, cause things don’t always play out as you’d expect them to.

**Author's Note:**

> So in the Hawaiian words, every time it was supposed to say Aloha I just replaced it with Alola cause why not


End file.
